


Aloe

by Littlejaybird94



Series: Caught!Verse [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Billy Kaplan - Freeform, Caught!Verse drabble, Fluff, I think this is the aloe for the heart burn you receive from the actual fic, M/M, So most Tommy/Billy cute pre-Caught series drabbled will be posted here!, Tommy Shepherd - Freeform, and cute things, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejaybird94/pseuds/Littlejaybird94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy’s still pretty cut up about running away from home and Tommy tries to comfort in his Tommy-I-have-no-feelings kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloe

“Hey Billy..?”

Tommy peeked in through the front door. The lights were off except the TV on mute playing on the corner of his flat-room. He looked over at his bed which was positioned beneath the window to see a body huddled under the quilt, head resting on a pillow positioned on the window sill. Billy was staring out over the street-light lit alleyways that surrounded the run down old building. Though Tommy couldn’t see, there were tears streaking Billy’s cheeks.

“Billz, you okay?” Tommy asked again, stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Billy croaked, his voice cracking as he sniffled a little, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand.

Tommy walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed lightly. “I bought some Mac and Cheese. I’m not sure if you like it, but I usually eat it when I’m bored, or upset. Or happy," He shrugged. "Lets just say i eat it a lot.” 

Quirking a crooked smile as he looked at the dark haired teen who seemed to not react at all. Seeing his attempt at humour fail he hunched his shoulders and glanced at the floor.

“I- I hope I’m not annoying you.” He murmured, more so to himself than Billy.

Billy turned his head, glancing at Tommy out of the corner of his eye. “Y-you’re not. I promise.”

Tommy lifted his head quickly, looking over at Billy who had turned his head back. He wasnt sure how to comfort people. He had never been comforted as a kid and in turn had never had to comfort anyone in return. Juvie had just taught him how to keep his emotions to himself even more. It frustrated him that all he could do was sit here and not help Billy at all.

“You look cold.” He said, trying to break the silence that had settled between them. 

“I dont mind.” Billy replied in a small voice, face now resting in his arm as he stared out over the streets.

“I do, you’ll catch a cold.”

Billy looked at him then, a look of confusion on his face. “What?” He asked, not sure of what else to say.

Tommy rolled his eyes and shuffled up the bed, pulling the quilt up and over himself, resting his arms on the window sill next to Billy, who let out a squeak of confusion as Tommy invaded his personal space. Throwing an arm over Billy’s shoulder and tugging the quilt tight around them, Tommy rest his chin on his free arm, similar to how Billy had been and looked out into the night.

“If you’re going to sit here with my window open, the least I’m going to do is sit with you and make sure you dont get sick from cold. Coz I am NOT wasting my mac and cheese on you if you’re just gonna get sick and puke it up later.”

Billy stared at the boy, who had a set look of determination on his face, eyes focused on nothing in particular but dead set on not looking down at him, as he spoke, feeling a small smile settle on his face. He took it that this was Tommy’s way of affection, a way of showing he was here for the smaller boy. Taking that knowledge to heart, Billy rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder and sighed, positioning himself so he was more comfortable. “Thank you..” He said, his cheek pressed to Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy looked down his nose at the other teen, glancing around as if he was afraid someone was looking. Smirking, his leant his cheek against Billy’s hair before looking back out the window.

“No problem Billz.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there may or may not be more. I think this is just a place for me to spew my Twincest feels. Thanks ^_^


End file.
